The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Natural human computer interaction motivates object tracking, and specifically hand tracking research. Tracking the full pose of the hands and fingers of a user is a challenging problem, and may have a plethora of applications for user-machine interaction. Existing techniques may require wearable hardware, add restrictions to user pose, or require significant computation resources.